


I Have No Soul To Sell

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Crowley negotiate terms</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Soul To Sell

"I don’t have a soul to sell to you. What could you possibly want from me?" Castiel crossed his arms across his chest. Crowley smirked.

"I don’t need your soul." He answered. "I need an agreement." Cas frowned.

"Agreement? How do I know you’ll keep your end?" Cas said.

"Don’t you trust me, ducky?" Crowley replied as he took a step closer to Cas.

"You are a demon. I don’t see how I can trust what you say.”

"I’m getting something out of this, love. I won’t betray you." Crowley said and smiled.

"Half of Purgatory is enough not to betray me."

"Half of a small town is enough not to betray you, ducky." Crowley stepped closer to Cas again.

"Why’s that?" Castiel asked honestly. Crowley placed his hand behind Castiel’s neck.

"I would give you all the souls in Hell. What does that mean for me?" Crowley answered before inching toward Cas.

"I don’t know…" Castiel looked into Crowley’s eyes.

"Means I’m a sucker for blue eyes." Crowley said before closing the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I'd ever written kissing...
> 
> But I absolutely loved this episode and had to write something for it (a long time ago)
> 
> Changed one word from the original, makes it a lot better.
> 
> (Crowley's such a sucker for blue eyes)


End file.
